Destello entre el atardecer y el crepúsculo
by Izurana
Summary: Twilight se siente confundida porque no sabe nada del amor mientras algunas de sus amigas parecen haberlo ya encontrado. El regreso inesperado de Sunset Shimmer a Equiestria podría ser su oportunidad para descubrir los sentimientos que hay más allá de la amistad.


**Destello entre el atardecer y el crepúsculo**

Presentación.

Esta historia podría ser una especie de continuación de mi anterior fic "Crema de coco y piña" aunque realmente son independientes la una de la otra. Si te gusta el Rarijack te recomiendo leerla antes sólo para entrar un poco en contexto.

My Little pony y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hasbro.

* * *

Twilight estaba con la mandíbula desencajada, y no era para menos, acababa de encontrar a dos de sus mejores amigas en una situación muy comprometedora… !En su cama!

-Sugarcube, esto… podemos explicarlo- Dijo Applejack avergonzada mientras trataba de cubrir a Rarity con su sombrero.

-No necesitan dar explicaciones- La princesa de la amistad trataba de ser comprensiva. -Entiendo que ustedes tienen sentimientos la una por la otra-

-¿Lo sabías?-

-Tenía cierto presentimiento, es sólo que no esperaba que fueran tan "intensos", y menos aún que eligieran mi habitación para demostrarlos ¿Por qué cascos no fueron a un lugar mejor?-

-Es que todavía no habíamos probado aquí, ya lo hicimos en el vestíbulo, en el baño, en las escaleras, en la cocina, en el mapa cutie mark…- La honestidad de Applejack hubiera seguido de no ser por el golpecito que recibió por parte de Rarity.

-Lo que ella quiere decir es que creímos que nadie nos descubriría ¿Podrás perdonarnos Querida?-

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción, me alegro que Spike se encuentre ahora en el Imperio de Cristal. Sólo asegúrense de dejar todo bien limpio y de poner sábanas nuevas… Mejor cambien toda la cama-

Sin salir de su asombro Twilight abandonó la habitación y emprendió vuelo hacia el balcón más alto del castillo, necesitaba que el aire fresco de la noche le ayudara a despejar sus pensamientos.

-¿Está todo bien?- Starlight se acercó a su mentora.

-Si, es sólo que todo resulta muy confuso-

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-

-No sé si debería, creo que son temas muy personales-

-¿Te refieres a las relaciones amorosas de tus amigas? Por favor Twilight, lo he sabido desde el principio, cuando eres un líder autoritario de toda una aldea aprendes a reconocer cuando alguien intenta ocultar algo-

-Oh ¿acaso yo era la única que no se había dado cuenta de todo?-

-Así es, para ser una princesa eres muy poco intuitiva-

-Está bien, te contaré, supongo que me hará bien desahogarme un poco- Resignada la alicornio violeta se dispuso a hablar, tal vez así se sentiría mejor. -No me molesta que mis amigas encuentren el amor, todo lo contrario, estoy feliz que tengan un poni especial, sólo que no me esperaba que desarrollaran sentimientos entre ellas, primero Fluttershy con Rainbow Dash y ahora también Applejack y Rarity, quiero decir, en la escuela siempre me enseñaron que las relaciones deberían ser entre machos y hembras-

-Twilight, por si no te has dado cuenta en ponyville hay tan sólo un semental por cada cinco yeguas, era de esperarse que tarde o temprano algunas buscarán "otras opciones"-

-Yo entiendo que el amor es un sentimiento que va más allá de las razas y géneros, no importa si eres terreste, unicornio o pegaso, macho o hembra, todos tienen derecho a tener a quién querer. Más bien me siento algo frustrada ya que no sé nada sobre las relaciones más allá de la amistad, digo ni siquiera sabía que mi hermano y Cadence estaban enamorados hasta que anunciaron su boda-

-Debo asumir entonces que nunca has tenido un romance-

-Pues no- Confesó apenada y Starlight no pudo evitar soltar una risita. -Adelante burlate porque soy una pony que no conoce el amor- Bufó molesta.

-No me estoy burlando, es simplemente que creo que te subestimas a ti misma, nadie nace sabiendo cómo amar, incluso tu tuviste que pasar muchas pruebas antes de convertirte en la princesa de la amistad-

-Tienes razón, yo no sabía lo que era la amistad antes de llegar a Ponyville, pero aprendí- Twilight sonrió al comprender aquella lección.

-Y estoy segura que también encontrarás a un pony especial también-

-Gracias Starligth… espero eso no signifique que me empezarás a coquetear- Dijo en modo de broma.

-Jeje, nada de eso. Pero ahora que veo que estás de mejor humor puedo darte un mensaje importante que llegó esta tarde-

-¿De qué se trata?-

-La princesa Celestia te convoca a tí y a tus amigas el día de mañana para una ceremonia especial, la carta no entraba en detalles, pero sí resaltaba que deben ser puntuales-

-Ten por seguro que ahí estaremos, en ese caso creo que es hora de ir a descansar para mañana poder partir temprano-

-!Oh Applejack Siiiiiiiiiiiiii!- El grito de éxtasis de Rarity resonó por las paredes del palacio y más allá.

-Eso si logro hacer que esas dos se vayan a sus propias casas- Ambas unicornios se miraron con pena.

El salón real se encontraba adornado y la guardia real de Celestia montaba honores a ambos costados del recinto, la princesa del sol se encontraba en su trono y las mane 6 se alineaban en el primer escalón. Un misterioso artefacto se encontraba cubierto por una manta justo al medio de la sala, Twilight y sus amigas no estaban seguras de qué se trataba todo aquello, pero sin duda era algo importante.

-Princesa Celestia, si no es mucha indiscreción ¿podría explicarme un poco la situación?-

-Paciencia Twilight, pronto lo verás, sólo digamos que tendremos una visita de alguien que no vemos hace mucho tiempo- Justo en ese momento la alicornio mayor hizo una seña y uno de los guardias retiró la lona descubriendo el espejo mágico.

-!Es el portal que lleva al mundo humano!-

Con un intenso brillo el cristal se convirtió en una puerta a través de la cual emergió una pony de melena roja y dorada.

-!Sunset Shimmer!- Exclamaron las mane 6 al unísono.

-Hola- Dijo con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Yo… he decidido regresar a Equestria. Verán, mi estancia en la escuela Canterlot ha sido una gran experiencia, sin embargo mis amigas de allá están por graduarse y pronto seguirán sus propios caminos- Sunset volvió la vista hacia las ponys empezando a detallar las noticias. -Rainbow Dash consiguió una beca para jugar soccer de una universidad, Fluttershy estudiará veterinaria, Pinkie Pie ganó un concurso de repostería y le ofrecieron dirigir su propio programa de televisión, Applejack se encargará definitivamente junto con su hermano de la granja familiar, Rarity viajará a una ciudad llamada Nueva York para cumplir su sueño de triunfar en el mundo de la moda y por último Twilight ha sido reclutada por un prestigioso grupo de científicos para que les ayude en sus investigaciones- Eso último lo diría observando a la alicornio violeta con gran orgullo en su mirada. -Cada una de ellas ha decidido seguir su propio camino y estoy feliz por ellas, sin embargo desde el principio yo no pertenecía a aquel mundo. Ponis y humanos envejecen de diferente manera mientras ellas se vuelven adultas mi apariencia seguía siendo la de una adolescente, por eso me di cuenta que era tiempo de volver a Equestria-

Tras la explicación de Sunset, Celestia tomó la palabra y se dirigió hacia las Mane 6.

-Cómo saben Sunset pasó mucho tiempo lejos de Equestria, la razón por las que les pedí que vinieran es para que la ayuden a integrarse de nuevo a nuestro mundo-

-Sé que ustedes no me conocen muy bien, pero antes pude establecer lazos muy fuertes con sus contrapartes humanas, y espero que consiga llevarme igual de bien con ustedes-

-Eso tenlo por seguro terroncito. cualquier amiga de Twilight es amiga también de nosotras- Aseguraría contenta Applejack.

-Estoy segura que en el castillo de la amistad habrá una habitación disponible para tí. Twilight ¿podrías ser su anfitriona?- Solicitó Celestia.

-Siempre estoy encantada de recibir a una buena amiga-

Sunset y Twilight intercambiaron sonrisas acercándose para darse un abrazo de bienvenida al que pronto se sumaron el resto de sus amigas.

-Estoy en casa- Murmuró la unicornio dorada dejando escapar una lágrima de felicidad.

Después de una gran fiesta improvisada por Pinkie Pie las amigas fueron despidiéndose dejando sólamente a Twilight y a Sunset en el castillo.

-No tenías por qué ayudarme a limpiar, después de todo eres mi invitada-

-Descuida, de hecho me da gusto poder usar mi magia nuevamente- Con cierta torpeza por la falta de práctica Sunset manejaba la escoba con su cuerno al barrer el confeti.

-Ha sido inesperado que volvieras a Equestria. ¿Por qué no me habías avisado?-

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa ¿por qué? ¿te molesta?- Preguntó con cierto temor.

-Todo lo contrario, me da gusto tenerte de vuelta, pero si me hubieras dicho con tiempo habría preparado una lista de actividades para hacer- Sunset no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante la manera en que Twilight tendía a sobrerreaccionar… la Twilight del mundo humano hacía lo mismo.

-Estoy segura que encontrarás muchas cosas que podamos hacer juntas, siempre y cuando tus responsabilidades de princesa te lo permitan-

-Siendo la princesa de la amistad mi deber es que todos los ponis puedan vivir en armonía, y eso te incluye a tí. Desde ahora mi prioridad es que tú consigas adaptarte nuevamente al mundo poni-

Sin darse cuenta ambas amigas habían avanzado por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación donde Sunset dormiría.

-¿Sabes? cuando decidí volver a Equestria tenía el temor que no pudiera encajar después de haber pasado tanto tiempo lejos. Pero ahora siento que estando contigo todo irá bien- Sunset avanzó hacia la puerta pasando justo a un lado de Twilight quien no pudo evitar notar el aroma que desprendía su rojiza melena. -Es hora de descansar, te veré en la mañana-

-Si, buenas noches-

La princesa de la amistad hizo lo propio retirándose a su recamara para dormir, pero de alguna manera la invadía un sentimiento de impaciencia por el momento en que Celestia volviera a elevar el sol en el cielo.

Perezosa en la mañana Starlight bajó hacia la cocina en busca de algo para desayunar, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al cerrar la puerta de la nevera se topó con la unicornio de cuero ocre.

-Oh Sunset, me tomaste desprevenida ¿gustas acompañarme a desayunar?-

-Sería un placer- Dijo mostrando un poco de cansancio.

-!Qué fiesta la de anoche! ¿No te parece?

-Ya lo creo, la Pinkie de este mundo puede ser mucho más intensa que la humana- Hubo un momento mientras ambas se servían una ración de cereal "LunaO's".

-¿Y en verdad ya no piensas volver al mundo humano?-

-No realmente, allí cada una hará su vida, así que decidí hacer la mía aquí, pero definitivamente voy a extrañar a mis amigas de allá-

-Especialmente a Twilight ¿No?-

-Eh, bueno … sí, ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Era tu mejor amiga- Afirmó comiendo su avena despreocupadamente. -Ahora siento que intentas llevarte bien con la Princesa Twilight para reemplazarla-

-!Te equivocas!- Resopló molesta golpeando los cascos en la mesa. -Es cierto que le tomé mucho aprecio a Sci Twi, pero Twilight también es importante para mí, en todo caso ella fue mi amiga primero, me perdono por mis malos actos y me dio la oportunidad de aprender de la amistad, sin ella nunca hubiera tenido los hermosos recuerdos que hice en la escuela Canterlot. Así que no te atrevas a decir que es un reemplazo-

Contrariamente a lo esperado Starlight soltó una risita. -Eso era lo que esperaba oír. Aunque la intensidad de tus sentimientos es mayor de lo que esperaba-

Sunset se mantuvo confundida, y le hubiera preguntado de no ser porque en ese momento Twilight bajaba también a la cocina.

-Sunset, Starlight. Se han levantado muy temprano-

-Yo estoy esperando a Trixie, iremos a visitar a Maud- Justo se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta principal del castillo. -Y hablando de la reina-

Starligth se ausentó un momento y regresó acompañada de la yegua azul.

-Sunset, permíteme presentarte a mi amiga Trixie Lulamoon, la mejor ilusionista de toda Equestria-

-Es un placer, ella me ayudó mucho en el mundo humano para recuperar las memorias perdidas-

-Por supuesto, la Gran y poderosa Trixie es grande y poderosa no importa el mundo en el que esté… Aún si no sé que es un humano- Starlight se acercó a su compañera para susurrarle los detalles.

-¡Oh! Entonces ella es la que robó la corona de Twilight e intentó conquistar la magia de otra dimensión- La admiración que ponía la maga en sus palabras hizo que Sunset se apenara. -Tenemos mucho en común, deberíamos formar un club de antiguas enemigas de Twilight que ahora son amigas, tal vez incluso juntas podríamos pensar un plan para vengarnos de ella y por fin derrotarla- Trixie entonces cayó en cuenta que mantenía un semblante digno de un villano. -...No es como si yo todavía quisiera vengarme- Concluiría fingiendo inocencia mientras que las otras dos sólo atinaron a reír ante tal disparate.

Twilight en cambio tragó saliva nerviosamente.

-Nosotras debemos marcharnos, Maud debe estarnos esperando- Se despidió la unicornio. -Las dejamos solas para que puedan tener su cita-

-!No es una cita!- Reclamó la princesa. -Es una serie de actividades agendadas meticulosamente para que Sunset vuelva a familiarizarse con ser un poni-

-Si, si, lo que digas, las veremos después- Se marcharon sonriendo.

Twilight y Sunset sólo se miraron apenadas.

-¡¿Entonces Rarity y Applejack están saliendo?!- Exclamaba Sunset descansando en el mantel a cuadros sobre el que disfrutaban su día de campo.

-Yo no usaría exactamente la palabra "saliendo"- Dijo la princesa recordando la escena de ellas dos en su cama, pero definitivamente no entraría en detalles.

-Bueno, no me parece tan sorprendente, después de ver lo celosa que actuaba Applejack en el parque de atracciones y las miradas que se dedicaban después ya me parecía que tenían algún secreto. Me imagino que debe haber sido difícil para ellas separarse… me refiero a las Rarity y Applejack humanas, porque aquí parece que les va muy bien juntas-

-Supongo que si, yo apenas me enteré ayer, pero parece que llevan ya mucho tiempo, de cualquier manera parece que prefieren mantener la discreción-

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, nadie sabrá que tú me contaste- Sunset le hizo un guiño en complicidad.

-Jaja, que bella tarde ¿No te parece?- De repente Twilight se sintió nerviosa ante aquello.

-Así es. ¿Sabes? Me parece irreal estar aquí descansando contigo. Después de todo te has convertido en la poni más importante de nuestra época-

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto-

-Sí lo es Twilight. Te convertiste en Princesa de la Amistad por mérito propio, junto con tus amigas reviviste al Árbol de la Armonía y has vencido a todo villano que ha puesto a Equestria en peligro; Nightmare Moon, Discord, Crysalis, Tirek… e incluso a mí. Quién sabe qué habría pasado si tu no hubieras estado ahí-

-Seguramente algún otro poni valiente hubiera hecho el trabajo- Twilight tomó su casco entre los suyos para darle ánimos. -Aquí entre nos la rival más difícil que he enfrentado ha sido Starlight. Pero no se lo digas- Ante la broma ambas soltaron una risita.

-También me pregunto qué habría pasado si no hubiera huído al mundo humano. ¿Nos habríamos conocido como alumnas de Celestia?-

-Probablemente, pero de una u otra manera me alegra que las cosas sucedieran así-

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta de la cercanía, frente a frente descansando sobre el mantel sus rostros estaban tan próximos que podían sentir el aliento de la otra.

-¡Hola Twilight! ¡Hola Sunset!- De repente apareció sobre ellas la yegua más hiperactiva de toda la villa.

-¡Pinkie! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijeron ambas separándose.

-Oh, nada especial, sólo iba pasando y al verlas decidí saludarlas. Además tus alas están erguidas de una manera muy graciosa-

Al darse cuenta de esto Twilight se puso colorada de vergüenza y trató de bajar sus plumas, afortunadamente ni los ponis terrestres ni los unicornios entendían lo que eso significaba.

-Pero miren qué tarde es, jeje, creo que debo volver al castillo- Balbuceó Twilight.

-Tienes razón- Sunset también se incorporó. -Te acompaño-

-No necesitas hacerlo, conozco bien el camino a casa-

-Ji ji, qué graciosita eres Twi, es como si hubieras olvidado que Sunset se está quedando contigo-

-¡Cascos!- La alicornio instintivamente se dio un golpe en la frente. -Quiero decir, por supuesto que era una broma… er ¿nos vamos Sunset?-

-Claro, te sigo- La poni tocino emprendió camino junto a su amiga que luchaba por que sus alas no volvieran a erectarse.

Ambas pasearon por las calles de Ponyville, y hubo un momento que Sunset se detuvo frente a la fuente del ayuntamiento.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Mira- La unicornio señaló como las farolas de la calle iban encendiendo en secuencia a través de todo el pueblo. -Esto era algo que también extrañaba. En el mundo humano hay muchos edificios, pero la mayoría están hechos de concreto y algunos se ven iguales, en cambio este lugar se siente único, desde Sugar Cube Corner o la Boutique Carrusel hasta los grandes palacios de Canterlot y el Imperio de Cristal- Ciertamente en aquel atardecer el ambiente se mostraba mágico para cualquier poni, y bajo aquella iluminación Twilight no podía dejar de pensar que Sunset se veía hermosa. -A veces quisiera poder volar como los pegasos para ver el pueblo desde arriba-

-Ahora que lo mencionas programé para mañana un recorrido en globo- Dijo Twilight saliendo de su ensueño y revisando su agenda.

-Eso sería adorable-

La alicornio miró a su amiga y después volvió la vista al itinerario que meticulosamente había preparado.

-¿En verdad quieres volar?

-Así es, no puedo esperar hasta mañana-

-Hay cascos- Ella tiró su agenda a un lado, estaba apunto de hacer algo que jamás pensaría en circunstancias normales. -Entonces hagámoslo-

Sin esperar respuesta Twilight abrazó a Sunset por detrás y batiendo sus alas emprendió el vuelo.

-¿Qué haces Twilight? Bájame, debo estar pesada- Dijo llena de vergüenza.

-No lo estás. Mira, ya estamos muy alto- Ella señaló al horizonte donde podían verse los últimos rayos de sol. -Habría sido una lástima tener que esperar hasta mañana-

-Es hermoso-

-Los atardeceres siempre son hermosos- De repente ella cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de decir e intentaría justificarse. -Quiero decir, cuando el sol está en un ángulo bajo la refracción de la atmósfera cambia las longitudes de ondas de la luz dando como resultado tonos rojizos…-

-Tranquila Twilight, sé lo que es un atardecer. No arruines el momento- Sunset aprovechó para sujetarse mejor a su amiga quien ya no fue capaz de articular ninguna frase… no es como si hiciera falta de cualquier manera.

Ambas estuvieron planeando con la brisa durante varios minutos, tiempo más que suficiente para que fueran observadas por Starlight y Trixie que volvían también a la aldea, y por supuesto una enorme sonrisa se formó en la boca de la unicornio violeta admirando el gran progreso que estaba teniendo su mentora.

Suavemente Twilight aterrizó en el balcón de su castillo soltando a Sunset con delicadeza.

-Fue un viaje increíble-

-Sí lo fue. Espero que con esto estés disfrutando nuevamente vivir en Equestria-

-Lo estoy disfrutando bastante Twi- Declaró con una risita.

-¿Qué sucede?- La princesa se dio cuenta que sus alas volvían a estar erizadas, lo cual la hizo avergonzarse y tratar por todos métodos bajarlas de nuevo a sus costados. -Y espera a ver las actividades de mañana. Quiero decir, seguramente estás cansada ¿Te parece si vamos a la cama? Er, por supuesto cada quien iría a la suya, no es necesario dormir en la misma, el castillo tiene muchas habitaciones y eh bueno ¡Te veo mañana!- Twilight era una maraña de confusión en ese momento, y lo único que supo hacer fue dirigirse a la salida.

-Twilight espera-

-¿Sí Sunset?- Pese a haber salido ya al pasillo la voz suplicante de la unicornio la obligó a volver a asomarse.

-Yo quiero decirte algo- La pelirroja tomó aire en sus pulmones reuniendo valor, pero entonces la imagen de una Sci Twi triste cruzó su mente y su determinación se fue al desagüe. -Sólo quería desearte buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- Contestó con una sonrisa y ambas se despidieron

Sunset sólo pudo quedarse allí reprochado por su cobardía.

-Gez, ¿qué es todo ese ruido?- El sol aún no había salido cuando Starlight despertó escuchando algo pesado siendo arrastrado por el castillo. Sin otro remedio se levantó a investigar.

Grande fue su confusión cuando encontró a Twilight con un montón de cachivaches y atuendos dispuestos en el salón.

-Twilight ¿para qué quieres un trineo de nieve si estamos a mitad del verano?-

Es por sí Sunset quiere ir a esquiar en las montañas de Yakyakistan-

-¿No te parece demasiado?-

-!Por supuesto que no! Al contrario, creo que ayer tuve muy poca visión, la diversión no sólo se debe quedar en Ponyville ¿Qué tal si Sunset desea conocer Cloudsdale? Preparé de nuevo el hechizo para que los ponis puedan caminar sobre las nubes, tambien tengo trajes vaqueros para visitar el rodeo en Appleloosa, incluso envié una carta a la Reina Novo para que solicitarle un collar de transformación por si vamos al monte Aris-

-Wow, creo que nunca te había visto tan emocionada Twilight- La unicornio no podía salir de su asombro. -Sin duda te ha sentado muy bien el regreso de Sunset Shimmer-

-Sólo estoy tratando de ser una buena anfitriona y mostrarle que Equestria es mucho mejor lugar que el mundo humano y así no piense en jamás volver a irse-

-Realmente no pienso que tenga motivo para hacer eso-

-¿Y qué tal si se encariñó más con la Twilight humana?- Dijo al punto de la hiperventilación.

-Twilight reacciona- Starlight no tuvo opción que darle una bofetada mágica para hacerla entrar en razón. -Ella ahora está aquí con nosotros, no necesitas exagerar-

-Gracias, creo que lo necesitaba- Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando alguién tocó a la puerta principal. -Esos deben ser los boletos para Las Pegasus que ordené por ponynet-

Starlight sólo arqueó la ceja.

Un poco de decepción se apoderó de Twilight al descubrir que era la alcaldesa Mare quien llamaba a la puerta.

-Princesa, qué bueno que la encuentro, disculpa por molestarte tan temprano pero necesito de su ayuda-

-¿De qué se trata Alcaldesa?- Cuestionó con un mal presentimiento.

-El juez local ha contraído una seria azucaritis por comer en exceso los postres de Pinkie Pie, pero mientras se recupera necesito alguien que me apoye para dar legalidad a todos los trámites que solicitan los ponis en el ayuntamiento; matrimonios, testamentos, títulos de propiedad. Usted como princesa es la única con autoridad que puede firmar los documentos-

-Ya veo- Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia el trabajo de archivo le resultaría divertido, pero ahora le angustiaba la idea de decepcionar a Sunset. -Pero hoy ya había prometido pasar el día con una amiga-

-Y esa amiga entiende que tienes deberes que atender por el bien de otros ponis- Desde las escaleras aparecía la pelirroja que había escuchado ya la situación. -No te preocupes por mí, podemos divertirnos más tarde-

-Será una buena oportunidad para que yo también pase tiempo con nuestra amiga- Intervino Starlight. -Hasta ahora la has acaparado para ti sola-

-Por favor asegurate que Sunset se sienta lo más cómoda posible- Dijo Twilight finalmente accediendo. -Iré con usted Alcaldesa-

-Muchas gracias alteza-

-Te veremos en la cena- Se despidieron las dos unicornios desde la puerta.

El día pasó sin mayores contratiempos, tanto Sunset como Starlight decidieron que sería mejor quedarse en el castillo, puesto que al ser día laboral la mayoría de sus amigas estarían ocupadas, sería hasta la hora de la merienda que la unicornio magenta decidiría tirar el anzuelo.

-¿Y entonces piensas decirle a Twilight lo que sientes?-

Aquella pregunta tomó por completo desprevenida a Sunset que terminó atragantándose con su té y escupiendo por la nariz.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Oh vamos, todas las vimos volando ayer, se veían tan bien juntas-

-Eso es algo que harían cualquier par de amigos-

-Más bien es algo que sólo compartes con tu poni especial. No deberías preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de parejas que hay aquí en Ponyville-

-No es por los otros… si no por ella-

-No entiendo-

-Yo… ya me confesé a Twilight… a la otra Twilight- En ese momento la quijada de Starlight cayó al suelo.

Quizá fuera por la angustia de guardar el secreto o por que se sentía cómoda hablando con ella, pero Sunset se desahogó contando los detalles a su amiga.

-Ya veo, así que Sci Twi te rechazó-

-Correcto, pero no fue del todo malo, porque me di cuenta que lo que me gustaba de ella era en realidad todo lo que me gusta de la Twilight pony, es decir que me estaba enamorando de Sci Twi porque me recordaba la bondad de Twilight y cómo ella me mostró el camino correcto-

-Entonces pienso que hiciste bien al volver a Equestria, es aquí donde perteneces… a su lado-

-Pero ahora que estoy aquí me siento muy insegura, cada vez que la veo recuerdo como Sci Twi se alejó de mí, no soportaría ser rechazada otra vez-

-Pero eso no sucederá. Quizá sea sólo mi percepción pero creo firmemente que ella también siente algo por tí, sólo que es demasiado cabezota para darse cuenta-

Sunset enterró la cabeza entre los cascos y soltó un suspiro, fue en ese momento que Starlight decidió que tendría que hacer algo ella misma.

La noche ya había caído cuando la princesa por fin volvía a su castillo, el cansancio era notorio en ella y a duras penas podía contener su hambre.

-Jamás esperé que fuera tan agotador. Me duele mi cuerno de tanto firmar documentos-

Entrando a su hogar percibió un aroma que llamó la atención de su estómago, así que se dirigió a averiguar qué se cocinaba.

-¡Hola Twi!- Saludó Sunset que intentando preparar los alimentos mantenía un desastre en todo el lugar. -Puedo explicarlo… err, aún no me acostumbro del todo a mi magia nuevamente, así que puede que se haya salido un poquito de control mientras hacía la cena-

-Realmente muero de hambre, puedo perdonar que arruines mi cocina siempre y cuando tengas una ración extra para mí- Con el estómago vacío incluso Twilight podía permitirse un poco de informalidad.

-¡Por supuesto!- Apresurada la pony pelirroja le sirvió un platillo. -En el mundo humano comen hamburguesas todo el tiempo, es como un emparedado pero un poco diferente, por suerte aquí se le puede poner soya-

-Huele deliciosa- Twilight no esperó ni un segundo para hincarle el diente.

Un rato después ambas estaban satisfechas y simplemente conversaban acerca de su día.

-¿Puedes creer que no encontrábamos el acta de nacimiento de esa pegaso? Nadie sabía si su nombre correcto era "Derpy Hooves" o "Ditzy Doo"-

-Creo que eso que ese seguirá siendo un misterio tanto en equestria como en el mundo humano- Ambas rieron ante tan absurdo hecho.

-Ah, creo que debo agradecerte Sunset, realmente tuve un día pesado, pero contigo puedo relajarme-

-No tienes que decirlo, estaré contigo siempre que lo necesites- Entonces la unicornio notó que su amiga se había quedado quieta con la cabeza descansando sobre sus patas. -¿Twilight? Deberías ir a descansar-

-Claro, claro, ahora voy- Pronunció la alicornio, pero era más que obvio que el sueño estaba ganando la batalla.

Sin otra opción Sunset cargó a su amiga para llevarla a su habitación, pero al subir las escaleras se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de cómo llegar allí. !Todas las puertas eran iguales!

-Twilight ¿puedes decirme como llegar a tu cuarto?-

-Vuelta a la izquierda en albuquerque- Balbuceó la pony morada entre sueños.

Temiendo perderse en ese gran castillo Sunset optó por entrar a su propia habitación, ella misma había colgado un listón rojo y amarillo en la puerta para poder reconocerla. Siendo cuidadosa para no despertarla, depositó a Twilight en la cama y la arropó con las sábanas, después ella misma tomó una almohada y se recostó en el suelo, después de todo ella era sólo una invitada y tenía suerte que le permitiera quedarse en ese lujoso castillo.

Grande sería su sorpresa cuando un aura morada la envolvió haciendola levitar hasta el colchón. De alguna manera Twilight era capaz de usar su magia aún dormida, llevando a Sunset hasta ella para compartir el lecho.

La unicornio pelirroja estaba completamente sorprendida, pero al sentir su abrazo y verla tan pacíficamente dormida decidió no despertarla. Después de todo no había problema en que dos amigas cercanas durmieran juntas abrazadas en la misma cama ¿verdad?

Alejando cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente Sunset cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, esperando soñar con aquellos ojos violetas que tanto le gustaban.

En la mañana el sol era elevado por Celestia como todas las mañanas, nada raro en eso. Sus alas se encontraban erguidas impidiéndole dormir boca arriba, nada raro en eso desde que se convirtió en alicornio. Una suave melena roja le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, eso definitivamente sí era algo poco habitual en su agenda. Twilight abrió los ojos asombrada encontrando a Sunset dormida junto a ella, pero después de la sorpresa inicial recordó que la noche anterior se estaba derrumbando de sueño, y que la unicornio la cargó dejándola en su cama, luego de alguna manera ella la había jalado consigo pensando que era un peluche o algo así. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta lo atrevida que había sido, pero de alguna manera no se arrepentía, en cambio pensaba que sería adorable despertar junto a ella todas las mañanas.

No sabría decir por cuánto tiempo se mantuvo observándola, fue hasta que Sunset despertó perezosamente que se dio cuenta lo absorta que estaba.

-Buenos días Twilight. Escucha, yo… intenté llevarte a tu habitación pero no tengo idea de cómo llegar allí… espero que no te molestaría quedarte en mi cuarto-

-Para nada , en principio fue mi culpa por quedarme dormida… pero creo que pasar la noche contigo ha sido agradable, estaría bien repetirlo alguna otra noche- La timidez con la que Twilight hablaba hacía palpitar descontroladamente el corazón de Sunset. ¿Acaso eso era una proposición?

-Twilight yo…- La valentía de la unicornio fue interrumpida por un golpeteo en la puerta del castillo que de alguna manera podía escucharse hasta la segunda planta.

-Espero que no sea de nuevo la Alcaldesa- Twilight se apresuró a salir de la cama. -La atenderé rápido, y si quieres podemos desayunar juntas-

-Sí claro, voy detrás de ti-

Ambas yeguas fueron hasta la puerta sintiendo una confusión total en sus sentimientos, pero cuando abrieron la puerta definitivamente no esperaban tal visita.

-Hola- Saludó una unicornio de melena violeta y gafas gruesas. -He venido a visitar a Sunset-

Las mandíbulas de las dos ponys estaban desencajadas observando a la Twilight del mundo humano que de alguna manera había cruzado el portal y ahora estaba allí frente a ellas.

-¡Twilight! Digo, Sci Twi ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-La verdad es que estuve pensando mucho después de tu proposición… y creo que fue un error rechazarte…- La unicornio de anteojos se acercó hasta Sunset descansando tímidamente su cara en su melena.

-¿Qué clase de proposición?- Fue el turno de la Twilight original para intervenir, y por alguna razón se mostraba muy molesta.

-Sunset confesó que se había enamorado de mí- Un par de quijadas golpearon nuevamente el suelo.

-Después de que te fuiste me di cuenta de lo importante que eres para mi, por eso he venido hasta aquí para decírtelo de frente, y saber si regresarías al mundo humano conmigo y me dieras otra oportunidad-

Un denso silencio se formó en aquel momento, tanto Sunset como la princesa Twilight estaban impactadas ante el giro de los acontecimientos. Aunque no pudiera decir nada en ese momento la alicornio sentía una intensa presión en su pecho.

-Yo… no puedo ir contigo-

-¿Pero por qué?- Cuestionó Sci Twi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Porque descubrí que este es el lugar al que pertenezco. el mundo humano es maravilloso, pero en el fondo siempre he sido una pony y mi mundo es Equiestria- Explicó Sunset. -Además, yo también me di cuenta de mi error después de confesarme… Entendí que me sentía atraída a tí simplemente porque te ves igual a la princesa Twilight, pero mis verdaderos sentimientos están con ella, que fue la primera en darme una oportunidad, me ha apoyado en el camino para descubrir mi mejor yo, y aunque vivíamos en dimensiones diferentes siempre estuvo conmigo cuando la necesitaba. Es por eso que ahora quiero estar aquí para ella-

-Pero ella no te quiere como lo hago yo- Refutó Sci Twi.

-¡Sí la quiero! La quiero más de lo que te imaginas- Exclamó por fin la alicornio con las alas extendidas como un animal que defiende su territorio, pero al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir su cara se puso completamente colorada. -Yo he aprendido mucho sobre la amistad desde que llegué a Ponyville, pero debo admitir que no sabía prácticamente nada del amor… fue una noche cuando trataba de componer una canción que por primera vez sentí algo cálido nacer en mi interior… al principio intenté ignorarlo, pensando que era sólo un efecto secundario del mundo humano. Pero ahora que Sunset ha vuelto este sentimiento sólo se ha hecho más fuerte… No estoy segura si se trata de amor, pero sé que estando con ella me siento tranquila y contenta, con ella siento una conexión intelectual que no había sentido con ningún otro pony… y también es una yegua muy hermosa que todo el tiempo hace que mis alas se comporten de una forma extraña-

-¿Entonces sí estás enamorada de ella?-

-Sí, lo estoy- Confesó Twilight disipando sus propias dudas y mirando a la pelirroja.

-Supongo entonces que eso es todo- Sci Twi agachó la cabeza aceptando la derrota. -En ese caso sólo me queda algo más que decir-

-¿Qué es?-

-Que el premio a la mejor actriz es para… ¡Mi!- En ese momento la unicornio deshizo su hechizo de disfraz revelando su verdadera identidad.

-¡¿Starlight?!- Exclamaron las dos ponis al unísono.

-La única e inigualable-

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-Porque de otra manera hubieran tardado una eternidad en darse cuenta lo que sienten la una por la otra. Así que decidí darles un pequeño empujón- Starlight se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa triunfadora. -Pueden agradecerme después,ahora les daré un momento a solas-

-¿Entonces es así cómo te sientes?- Preguntó Sunset tras un momento de silencio.

-Totalmente ¿y tú?-

-Yo estoy igual- Con emoción y un poco de nervios se acercaron hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un tierno beso.

Con la torpeza de la primera vez hubieron de separarse cuando les faltó el aliento.

-¿Y ahora qué?-

-Podemos tomarlo con calma- Sugirió Twilight. -Vayamos a almorzar, todavía tengo una agenda llena de actividades para hacer juntas en el día-

-Y en la noche tal vez podrías invitarme a tu habitación para pagarme el favor de dejarte dormir en la mía- Aquellas sugerentes palabras causaron que las alas de Twilight de inmediato se erizaran.

-Eso suena como un buen plan para mí- La alicornio ya no tuvo vergüenza de sus plumas, en cambio aprovechó para pasar su ala sobre el lomo de Sunset, arropandola cariñosamente para ir juntas a desayunar… y a partir de ese día juntas para siempre.

* * *

Omake:

Apenas salir del castillo Starlight se dirigió a la parte posterior donde alguien la esperaba. En un estudio improvisado con montones de pantallas, bocinas, y demás equipo audiovisual, Cadence editaba todas las grabaciones que había logrado de la confesión de su querida cuñada.

-Bien hecho Starlight. Aquí está tu parte del trato- dijo pasándole una cajita de madera que la unicornio revisaría sonriendo ante su contenido.

-Siempre es un placer ayudarle a ser cupido princesa-

-Esta pareja realmente es un gran avance para mi proyecto de yuri Equestria- Su alegría pareció aumentar dando una mirada fugaz a la distraída unicornio que jugaba con su nuevo cometa edición limitada. -Y creo que ya sé quien puede ser la siguiente-


End file.
